


Content, Peaceful, Safe

by stylesharrys



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, some soft shit, this is just really cute, working in care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesharrys/pseuds/stylesharrys
Summary: After a rough day in the office, Tom struggles to come to terms with the kind of shit you have to deal with everyday, and the fact that he can’t do anything about it.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Reader, Tom Holland/You
Kudos: 26





	Content, Peaceful, Safe

Tom lounges on the sofa, head stuck into his phone and he’s fairly certain it’s been longer than the five minutes he promised himself after putting the washing machine on.

He hasn’t done much today. It’s his first official day off since he’s been back in the UK and he ideally wanted to spend it laying in bed all day with you. But someone called in sick and you were their last hope to cover their shift.

Tom doesn’t mind, at least, that’s what he tells you. He loves how much you love your job. He loves that smile on your face when you reach new milestones with the residents. He loves how passionate you are about everything about your role. He loves how amazing you are at it. But he also would’ve loved to have you all to himself for the day… even if you’re off tomorrow.

You got called in at 8 this morning and you’re not due back till 9:30 tonight. Which means Tom’s stuck, bored out of his head, for another 6 hours. It’s already starting to get dark out and it’s barely 4 p.m., which only makes Tom feel lazier and sleepy.

He’s about to get up to make some food when he hears the front door open. He frowns. Harrison is the only other person that has a key, and he’s currently out of the country. He frowns harder.

“Hello?” He calls out sheepishly.

You tumble into the living room with a sigh. You’ve got a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel held to your left eye as you kick off your shoes. Tom raises to his feet and stalks toward you.

“Darling? What’re you doing home? What happened to your eye?” He has more questions, like why your blouse is torn and why you’ve got a bloody nose. Panic and anger surges through him and you see it flash in his eyes.

You stumble into his arms, letting out a sigh of relief when he holds you close. “Just another day in the office,” you try to joke, but Tom’s not having any of it. He pulls away and guides your hand away from your eye.

It’s purple, swollen underneath and your nose is lightly bruising, too. His heart fucking breaks. “Babe… what the fuck happened? You’re worrying me, love,” he chokes.

You take a step back and sigh, shoulders slumped. “Today was just shit. One of the guys full on attacked me. Pinned me to the wall, choked me. Then I got swapped out because I couldn’t handle it and I got punched in the fucking eye and he tried grabbing me but I moved and he tore my blouse,” you list off in one breath, close to tears again.

Tom listens, though. Even though it fucking kills him to know you were hurt by someone else and he can’t do anything about it. He knows it’s not their fault. You’ve told him so many times they can’t control their behaviours sometimes, but it doesn’t make it easier to see you so broken.

“Oh, love.” He pulls you back into his arms, kissing the top of your head. The both of you sway gently from side to side and he coos softly into your ear.

“They sent me home,” you sniffle.

Tom pulls back from you, leaning down to kiss your lips softly. His palms caress the sides of your face and his thumbs stroke the skin beneath your eyes. You try not to let it slip, but he still catches the wince you seethe when he brushes over the bruise.

“Why didn’t you call me? I would’ve come and picked you up,” he says gently, voice a soft whisper and you lean into his touch, eyes fluttering closed.

You shake your head slowly. “Helena gave me a lift back, I didn’t have to walk,” you reply.

He hums, brows still knitted. “I know but I still would’ve come and got you, darlin’,” he says.

You nod your head, humming tiredly and Tom kisses your forehead. He helps you out of your torn blouse silently, guiding you back to the sofa. He lays down first, tugging the blanket over his body and opening his arms wide for you to join.

You climb beside him, snuggling into his chest and inhaling his scent that lingers on his soft cotton top. Tom throws the blanket over your body and holds you close, your chest tight against his.

He kisses your shoulder. “Just rest for a little bit, love. Then I’ll run you a nice bubble bath with your favourite candles, and I’ll cook us that chilli you like so much, hm?” He asks softly, voice a mere whisper as his lips hover over your ear.

You hum through your sleep filled fog and snuggle closer, eyes unbaringly heavy and you fall into a deep slumber in his arms. Content, peaceful, safe.


End file.
